<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach City Sins by OwlTowel78645</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430352">Beach City Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlTowel78645/pseuds/OwlTowel78645'>OwlTowel78645</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlTowel78645/pseuds/OwlTowel78645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Steven's left, his friends and family have felt more free to live their own lives, and find new comfort in other people. But you never know what sparks can happen when some people finally sit down and talk. And what happens when two loney hearted people have the same missing half of their hearts? What happens when a heart that has moved on has found something else? What happens when an argument about a singular person turns into a competition? And what happens when people just need to blow off some steam. Multi chapter smut fic about cannon characters getting down and dirty. Some high tier ships are here and in port.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Andy DeMayo/Holly Blue Agate, Jasper/Greg Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Universe Charm (Greg X Jasper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm blared as sea water lashed against the soft sand, it echoed throughout the house and rang in Greg’s still asleep ears. His snoring was stopped as his mouth twitched and his drool continued to run down the side of his cheek. Greg never wanted to admit it, but he had missed being able to sleep somewhere warm, and not in a van that grew cold at the drop of a hat. He had been living with the gems for what seemed like a while, one Universe out for another. He got along with the gems like coals to a fire, Greg being a lot less of a worry for the crystal gems.</p>
<p>Greg’s arm slowly raised towards the bed, his hand in an open palm. His hand suddenly slammed down on the screaming alarm clock, but his attack did not silence the clock. With a groan he quickly raised his hand again and brought it back down just as fast and silence returned to the house as Greg’s arm went limp and fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Greg stirred slightly in the bed as a smile spread across his face. His feet tried to sneak back into the sheets as they poked out slightly. The bed was so warm and cozy, it had gotten slightly colder outside so having a nice place to heat up before having to go out into that weather is a luxury any man would wish for. But of course sometimes people aren’t allowed to enjoy this for long…</p>
<p>Knocking started coming from front door, causing Greg’s eyes to shoot open, bloodshot and crusty from that nights slumber. He slowly pushed off the sheets and let his semi-clothed body meet the morning air. While it wasn’t cold per say, it certainly as nice as what the bedcovers offered. He rubbed his legs as he slung them around, his bare feet meeting the wooden floor. He stretched his body and a couple of clicks and pops came from his limbs, he groaned as he continued to listen to the knocking. Running a hand trough his short hair he smacked his lips as he looked toward the door. “Coming…” Greg huffed as he pushed himself onto his feet.</p>
<p>Stepping forward towards the stairs patting himself down to wake himself more, groaning a little louder as he descended the stairs, his feet slapping against the wooden flooring, the boards creaking under his foot. Greg looked around the ground floor. He had put up new decor after a while Steven had left, replacing some of the posters Steven had lined the walls in with ones that he found more to his taste. Posters of bands that Greg loved to listen to a lot and took inspiration from for his whole career. He even was starting a guitar collection along one of the walls, with his money he certainly didn’t have to worry about this effecting him. Plus if any of his friends came around it was a talking piece...If he had any friends to bring around.</p>
<p>He paused as he looked at the door, the sun had barely made it past the vast stretch of the ocean and his eyes still not fully awake or aware enough to make out the figure at the door, a tall unrecognizable figure. Greg snaked a hand under his shirt and scratched his belly as he lumbered toward the door, the banging still going even as he walked. “Coming!” he said with a tried ring to his voice.</p>
<p>He pulled at the door handle the cold metal tingling under his finger tips as his hand grasped around it. The figure behind the door was blocking out the sun with their height, causing the figure to still be a shadow even at that distance. “Listen, I don’t want anything you’re selling. I’ve probably got like five under the sink…” Greg stopped himself as his eyes started to come around, the mystery person’s face started to click in his mind. “Oh…” Was all that he could say as he finally recognised as to whom was at his door. “Jasper?” he jumped.</p>
<p>Jasper scowling at the human below him. “You! Human! Has my diamond returned yet?” Her voice boomed Greg rubbed his face as he tried to take in what was happening.</p>
<p>“Sorry?” he questioned.</p>
<p>Jasper’s lip curled upward as she stared at him. “I said, has my diamond returned?” her voice a little more stern. Her arms wrapped around themself as they were pressed up against her chest, causing her whole figure to seem bigger than it normally was, her gorgeous yellow eyes staring daggers into Greg's own.</p>
<p>Greg’s brain obviously was processing the question into 15 different languages, cause he stood there silent for what felt like an eternity. The silence add more frustration to Jaspers already pissed off attitude “N-No. Stewball hasn’t comeback yet.” He took a step back and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry to disappoint.” he tired offering a smile, but Jasper’s expression didn’t change.</p>
<p>She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Typical…”</p>
<p>She looked above Greg and into the house, her face dropped. “What have you done?!” she pushed Greg aside and ran inside, her booted feet stomping against the floor.</p>
<p>She looked around the whole floor. Her face growing more shocked as her eyes darted to each and every change made. “Is-Is this some kind of joke?” She asked in an angry tone. Her body growing more and more tense at Greg’s assault against her senses. Her long hair whipping back and forward as she seemed to go around in a circle, almost in disbelief in what this human had done to her Diamonds quarters.</p>
<p>Greg stood behind her confused as to why she was making such a fuss. “Oh come on...they aren’t that bad…” He spoke without confidence, he would admit that he isn't the greatest in taste...he was a simple cherry man after all.</p>
<p>“Bad? BAD!?” She turned to face him, a snarl coming from inside of her. “My Diamonds quarters have been assaulted...misused!” her anger causing her voice to shake. “Ruined!” She spat as she raised her hands up in sheer annoyance.</p>
<p>Greg sighed and walked around the kitchen counter. “Well Steven left me the house to me, I’m just trying to make it more comfortable for me…” he leaned against the counter his belly pressed against the tabletop. "I can get if it ins't for you but...these are-" Her raised his fingers up to air quote her "'Quarters' now, so Steven would be ok with the changes...at least I hope..."</p>
<p>Jasper snarled as she picked up a guitar off of the wall. “What use are these sticks for anyway, there's bigger and sharper sticks in the forest!” her hands wrapped around the neck of the guitar, a firm grip as she held the guitar closer to her face. The guitar itself was covered in characters that she could not understand, a language she had no way of reading. She huffed she chucked the guitar to the side, it’s body making a clang sound as it head the floor.</p>
<p>Greg’s hands went either side of his face as he let out a non manny yelp. His legs carried him round the kitchen counter at great speed and to the discarded guitar, scooping it up as if it were a fallen child that needed saving. “No my John McHand!” his hands travelled up and down searching for any cracks or new imperfections that the large gem warrior had made. He let out a sigh of relief as the rock memorabilia seemed to of gone without any damage. He turned back toward the wall and slowly placed the guitar next to it’s foster brothers along the rack.</p>
<p>Once it was safety back where it belonged as he slowly leaned in and place a soft kiss onto the guitar. “It’s ok baby, the mean tall lady can’t hurt you.” He pushed away from the rack and turned toward Jasper with an annoyed expression taking control of his eyebrows. “Jasper could you please not try to destroy thousands of dollars worth of rock history.” His voice remained calm as he stared at the back of her, his hands sitting on his hips.</p>
<p>Jasper just scoffed and turned around. "You think I care about for your history human?"</p>
<p>She slowly stomped over toward a poster of a band, her face showing how her brain was not understanding as to what she was looking at. "Wh-What even is this?" She pointed toward the poster as she turned on her heels to Greg.</p>
<p>Greg couldn't help but let out a small chuckled. "That's Yellow Loyd. A band from before my time that rocks harder than..." He stopped himself and scratched his head. The joke wasn't as funny as he thought so he decided to drop it. "It's actually from one of their albums 'Hope you come around here' a personal favourite."</p>
<p>Jasper stared hard at the poster</p>
<p>The cover depicted what appeared to be two humans shacking hands, both in what seem to be formal attire. However, one of the men had this shocked and frightened look upon his face, which was justified as the other man was screaming as his whole body was being engulfed with fire. It would be harrowing if it was used in any other circumstance.</p>
<p>Jasper just tilted her head, she just couldn't understand the appeal nor did she want to. Her eye's scanned more of the posters, and again none of it meant anything to her or drove any emotion from her. Just dumb humans of colours splattered over the walls of her Diamonds living space. "I don't like it." is all she could huff, no better words came to her to describe what the hell she was looking at, or how anyone was to enjoy it.</p>
<p>"Actually it's Steven's favourite song from when he was a lot younger." He replied.</p>
<p>Jasper turned to face Greg with a puzzled look. "My Diamond enjoys these?" her voice softened for the first time that day. Her arms going slack to her sides as she watched Greg.</p>
<p>He nodded and walked closer. "Yup, on the nights he visited me in the van, I'd play that one song and he would just lay there and take it in...Honestly those moments are something I'll never forget." A warm smile spread across his face as he thought back to one of those nights. "I'm just happy that I could pass on the soul of rock and roll into him." Greg patted his side as he turned to the couch and sat down, sighing as he felt the comfy couch meet his behind.</p>
<p>"What else does my Diamond like?" Jasper stated. Her tone flat as her sight was still fixed onto the poster.</p>
<p>Greg raised an eyebrow. "What?" He questioned as he leaned back into the couch his bare legs planting onto the table before him.</p>
<p>"Human are you deaf?" She spat. "What does my Diamond like?" Her body squared as she turned to face Greg. "I want to know what he desriers and what he wants. I might hate to admit it but you seem to know him better than I." She grit her teeth as she finshed her sentance.</p>
<p>Greg's mouth opened and closed multiple times his words forming very slowly. "W-Well...He likes music...Video games..." Greg scratched his head. "He likes spendning time with his friends." He looked at Jasper with an unsure face. "He's an esay kid honestly, doesn't want for much outside of people getting along and loving one another." Greg smiled and scarched his side.</p>
<p>Jasper groaned at the basic responses. "Is that all?" she grumbled which Greg gave a nod to.</p>
<p>All of a sudden her face seemed to drop and her eyes shut. She let out a huff and crossed her arms. "Is my Diamond satisfied with me?" she asked bluntly. Her eyes reopened but she stared off into the corner as she waited for her response.</p>
<p>"Satisfied?" Greg scratched his beard. "Yes, I'd say he's happy with you. He only talks well of you." He nodded along to what he himself was saying. "Before his leave it was all positive. He even said he'd miss you." Greg watched her face with great precision, he was trying his best to place where she was at in her head. Though his luck with trying to understand any Gem always seemed to prove unlucky, especially with Rose or any of the other Crystal Gems. He just silently stood by most of the time and let things happen rather than try and pick apart what could come next. It's how he's lived his life, and how he'll run his life till doomsday.</p>
<p>Jasper sighed as she walked in front of the coffee table. "What was...What was Rose like?"</p>
<p>"Rose?" Greg's eyes darted side to side. "Rose wa-I mean Pink wa-" Greg suddenly stopped himself and took a really deep breath. "Rose Quartz was the kindest most special person I knew. She gave me the best years of my life and gave me the most wonderful gift in life...Steven." He sat forward and looked Jasper in the eyes. "I honestly don't know how to handle what she done...I'm not sure that I want to." He fidgeted with his hands.</p>
<p>"She hurt a lot of people, she did a lot of terrible things. But I just can't bring myself to feel any differently than I did the day I met her." Her looked off ashamed, let out another sigh and relaxed a little. "Is that selfish of me?" He questioned.</p>
<p>"No." Jasper replied.</p>
<p>Greg faced her with shock. "Re-really?"</p>
<p>"Rose, Pink, Steven. They are all my Diamond if I like it or not. I must serve them now regardless of how I personally feel. I mean nothing compared to what they are." She spoke with authority and sternness, something Greg actually wanted to hear, but he wouldn't lie to say that her words were questionable.</p>
<p>"Nothing compared to you?" He questioned.</p>
<p>She nodded. "The others may feel obligated to serve the Diamonds wish of freedom. But I wish to serve them as they see fit, it was what we were made for!" She stood proud after saying that. Her stance took on more of a military form, straight, squared and head held high.</p>
<p>"But you matter.."</p>
<p>Jasper blinked in confusion. "What?" Her face flipped from stern back to confusion at the drop of a hat.</p>
<p>"You matter. All life matters regardless of what anyone thinks." He spoke softly, gaining a bit of confidence by getting the Gem's attention. "It's what I taught Steven...It's what Rose taught me."</p>
<p>"But the Diamonds mean more than-" She was cut off by Greg voice.</p>
<p>"Your Diamond cares about you, he wants the best for you. He wants you to live your life for you. Not for him." He threw up his hands and slightly shook them. "Hell even Rose just wanted you all to live free and be happy, she didn't want to be held to god status by you. She wanted you as a friend, that's what made her happy." His body grew more ridged as he looked her dead in the eye. "So what makes you happy Jasper?" His voice flat, he wasn't angry, he just wanted to know what she wanted.</p>
<p>"I-" She froze, her mind ran circles and circles to try and find an answer. "I-" She let her body go slack, she stood silent as she formed what she was going to say. "I like not being alone. I like having a purpose." Her face took on more of a saddened look her eyes fell to the floor.</p>
<p>"Do you miss Pink?" He asked lightly, understanding that it's a touchy subject.</p>
<p>"More than anything..." She coldly replied.</p>
<p>"I miss Rose...I can't say it any other way." He stood up from the couch and back onto his feet, rounding the table and standing before Jasper. "We might not say it. But we miss her an ungodly amount." He softly place a hand on her arm. "We...We're more alike. We remember her in out own ways, and she holds a special place in out hearts regardless of what she later or earlier did with herself." His hand unintentionally moved slightly up and down. "And hell if it means anything to you...I-I think you matter." He ended it with a warm smile.</p>
<p>Jasper's eyes were full of shock and melancholy, she really hadn't heard those words since...since pink. Her other hand slowly met with his rubbing hand and softly interlaced. "Th-Thank you." Her voice wavered but returned to sternness. However, her eyes just drifted to his, and they held onto one another like magnets. She felt a light a heaviness take onto her chest, it wasn't pain, it wasn't illness, she couldn't place it but it was familiar. She felt herself slowly bend down, she knew she was doing it, but she couldn't stop herself, she didn't want to.</p>
<p>Greg felt her strong fingers sink aside his own, her smooth 'skin' felt nice under his touch, he really hadn't felt a gem since him or Rose were together. He stared into her golden eyes and he didn't want to look away, they were so gorgeous. He could feel his foot start to tip him upward more, her face was so close. Her gem shined so beautiful in the morning sun. He felt himself start to mindless, enjoying the moment. His face started to tingle, his fingers were tingling. They both didn't fell it at first, but in a second their lips touched sending a shock down both spines.</p>
<p>Her lips weren't soft, but they felt amazing against his, he had forgotten how electric it was to kiss another.</p>
<p>If Jasper had a heart it be racing, this feeling of electricity she was feeling didn't compared to any other. It felt warm, amazing and safe.</p>
<p>Greg eyes slowly opened and broke away from Jaspers lips. Catching a breath, panting as he stared into Jaspers eyes, her body softly panting. "Jasp-I'm sorry I shoul-"</p>
<p>"More!" she softly planted her palm on his chest and softly pushed.</p>
<p>Greg felt his body fall onto the couch, the soft pillows preventing any pain from the impact. Greg looked up at the towering warrior, a devious smile spread across her lip. She slowly brought her knees onto the couch, then her palms, and slowly she crawled on top of him. His heart was racing even faster, he could feel his skin start to tingle. "Jas-" he tried to speak even her name, but it just made his chest tingle. She just loomed over him, her hair flowing onto his arms.</p>
<p>Her smile only grew as she looked down at Greg, there was just something about what was happening that made her want more, and she would have it. She lowered herself just enough for her lips to however above his skin. And with a single kiss, she felt him shudder under her touch. "You wanted to know what made me happy. Didn't you?" Her voice came out as smooth velvet as her question reached his ears. "Well I think I've changed my mind about that." Jasper slowly leaned down more, past his face and inches away from his ear. "It's you." His ear twitching as her words melted inside of them.</p>
<p>"M-Me?" He gasped softly.</p>
<p>"Yes." She planted a kiss on his neck, his hairs stood to attention as his goosebumps grew in strength.</p>
<p>He felt her lips dance across his neck, it felt amazing. He hadn't been intimate with anyone since- Since Rose. His eyes shot open and his mind started to run, what would she think of what was happening here. He's touchy feely with one of her old enemies, someone that hated her. His eyes slowly moved to the table, upon it was the picture he and Rose took a long time ago, a replaced frame from Amethyst. He stared at that picture for what seemed like forever, before something just clicked in his head and his mind finally made a decision. He looked up at Jasper and met her lips with his own.</p>
<p>"H-have you ever ha- <em>God</em>, have you ever had sex before?" He asked, his words breathy.</p>
<p>She nodded. "Truth be told, it was never for love...only for getting off." She slowly sneaked a hand under his shirt and started to push it up. "I hated it most times, even if I did cum or road the orgasm, they never stayed after. They never wanted anything else." His shirt slowly was removed, he allowed her to take whatever she wanted. "I was a quick fuck in most people's eyes. They just wanted my body." She slowly stroked his sides, her eyes watching her eyes. "What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>"I want your love..." He responded, Jasper's eyes flared as his words rang. "It's time. I'm ready to move on. I want you and that's a matter of fact."</p>
<p>Jasper mouth was a gape, but a small chuckle made her snap back. "As a matter of fact, I want you." She planted a kiss on his lips, meeting him halfway and sharing a small passionate kiss. "I'll give you what you want." She pushed her self upright, letting her knees straddle his legs. She slowly took both her hands and gripped onto the top of her shirt, and with her strength, the fabric tore away from itself, splitting in half revealing her multicoloured skin underneath. Greg's was practically salivating as he watched.</p>
<p>After a second the fabric was ripped and what Greg was waiting for was there waiting for him. Her breasts were big, bigger than he had thought under the shirt, just the way they looked with the oranges and greens seemed to turn him on more, and he could feel his palm itch to feel them. Suddenly he felt a grip on his wrist. "You wanna play touch them little man?" She cooed. Greg nodded as fast as he could. Jasper leaned down again and let them jiggle in front of him. Guiding his hand onto the breast and allowing him a squeeze. They didn't fit into his palm easy, she had enough to spare and more so, he squeezed while panting.</p>
<p>Jasper giggled as she felt his hand grope and play with her breasts, her mouth turned back into that devious grin, this time her sharp teeth on display. He moved, felt and pinched at her nipple. She grunted, grabbing his other hand and placing it onto her other breast. "More!" He did what was asked, he played with her breasts and nipple as both grunted and panted at what they were doing. Greg couldn't stop himself, they were so big and so soft they were perfect, she was perfect.</p>
<p>Jasper then realised something was pocking her from behind, turning her head she was surprised to see that his boxers were barely holding back his enjoyment. "My, my. Someone is hiding something from me." She slowly took her hand and snaked it under his pants. As soon as her fingertips touched his skin he shuddered and let a grunt out. "Mmmm, I think I found my prize."</p>
<p>Greg began to pant harder.</p>
<p>Jasper smirked as she pushed his pants down, letting his member free from it's fabric prison. "Well well." His member stood tall and throbbed at just being able to fully extend. "No wonder why she liked doing it with you humans." She pushed one finger onto his dick and was given a shudder and groan in response. It was honestly bigger than any gem dick she had seen. While gem's could have either organ they wanted, most gem penis's are more tentacle like. Just from the look and feel of Greg's she can say there was a real difference between the two.</p>
<p>She turned and swapped her knees around. She leaned down and was face to face with his member. It was still throbbing, almost begging to be touched. Jasper slowly wrapped her palm around his cock, Greg's hips bucking against her. Jasper smirk grew wider as she started to stroke up and down slowly. Greg groaned as his cock was stroked, something he hadn't felt another do in so long.</p>
<p>"Jas-Jasper." He moaned as his cock throbbed in her strong hands. All the while Jasper's strokes were getting more and more fast as time went on. His cock getting more and more wet as his pre cum just seemed to flow.</p>
<p>Eventually he felt her stop, a whine escaped his lips. He opened his eyes to see Jasper standing up, he reached a hand up with a confused "Jasper?" But before he could ask anymore, he watched as she kicked her boots off and slowly pull down her pants. To his amazement, he saw a slick wet line of excitement attached to her pants as they were taken off, her thighs coated in the stuff. Greg looked on in lust filled want. She turned back around and fluffed her hair, a toothy smile and ran her hands down her body. "No one has seen me naked in almost 30 years. You should feel lucky." She climbed back onto the couch and over to her 'prey'.</p>
<p>Greg couldn't say anything as he watched Jasper get into position above him. They both locked eyes for another time, and with a little nod Jaspers body started to lower onto Greg. As soon as his cock touched her lips both let out a grunt, echoing through out the house.</p>
<p>"Aw fuck!" Greg shouted as she lowered more onto him, the feeling so intense but amazing. She stopped and just let him stay inside of her for a time, her hips slowly rocking back and forth. Certainly from first impressions Greg was amazing, but she had to have more in her, <strong>now!</strong></p>
<p>She lowered herself more until more than a third of him was in. It felt warm inside of her, it filled her up, it was everything she was hopping for. She placed her hands either side of Greg and pushed herself up, feeling his cock slowly pushing out of her, until she pushed herself back down with a wet slap. A moan and groan escaped from both of them. She began a rhythm up riding him, not too fast, but just enough from the pair to enjoy it to begin with. Every time she came back down and small wet slap could be heard. His balls slapped against her wet covered parts, causing Greg more pleasure.</p>
<p>Jasper started to laugh as she rode. "Co-Come on, we can go even further than this!" she chuckled as she slammed down with a bit more force. However she was surprised as she felt her ass receive a slap with Greg's hand gripping at her ass. A moan escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>"O-Ok then." In a second, Greg met Jaspers thrust halfway and both let out a pleasure filled moan. Greg had started the new rhythm and Jasper wasn't complaining. His cocked rammed into her wet lips, the wet sound growing in volume and frequency. His cock was teaming with what felt like electricity going up and down his member. Meanwhile Jasper's insides felt warm and needy, it cried for him when he pulled out, and cried for more as soon as he slammed back in. The couch squeaked under their activity, the pillows offering comfort as the two were enjoying themselves. It almost reminded Greg of when him and Rose would fuck in the back of his van, it would rock and squeaked under the power of Rose's hips. She was always more adventures than him, one time having the doors wide open as they fucked, god he hoped no one saw...</p>
<p>Jasper lowered her head back into his neck, taking a bit of his neck into her sharp teeth, not hard enough for the teeth to hurt him, but enough for them to be felt. Greg didn't really noticed as he was busy thrusting into her. But he knew as soon as she pressed as little more with her teeth and he let out a loud grunt/moan as her teeth played with his skin. Greg sputtered out gibberish as he was fully being pleasured.</p>
<p>But through the pleasure, Greg could feel this dance would have to come to an end. He managed to form enough words to say "Jas-Jasper I'- I'm Gonna-" She chuckled as she just sat up.</p>
<p>"Then we better make the last moments count." She pulled the most devilish smile that morning and started to bounce even fast on his cock. Greg threw his head back against the couch as she slammed down faster and faster. She ran her hands through her hair and just huffed and puffed as he went in and out. The added speed and velocity adding to her own end. "Come on! Yeah! Just like that!" She shouted, the couch making more noise as her raw strength was being put into fucking him. "You wanna cum? You wanna cum inside me?" She panted. Greg nodded and shouted back. "Y-Yes!" He repeated it many times as he felt his edge being peaked. "Then come on! Cum in me! Make me yours! Do it!"</p>
<p>Greg moaned and grunted hard as he bucked his hips as fast as he could. "Aw fuck! <strong>Aw Fuck!</strong>" With a last grunt her grip on her cheeks hardened as he felt his balls shot hot sticky cum into her, panting as he felt sweet relief for the first time in a long time. Jasper grunted as she felt herself getting pumped full, making her go over the edge as she pulled on her hair, riding her orgasm. The pair rode their respective orgasm for what seemed like forever, eventually both taps were closed and the pair were left satisfied.</p>
<p>Greg and Jasper huffed and puffed as they held where they were and took a few minutes to compose themselves.</p>
<p>"Wo-Wow." Greg laughed.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Jasper responded.</p>
<p>She slowly raised herself off of his member, huffing as she felt his cock slip out along with a little cum of his. Rising to her feet, she looked down at the mess of skin and sweat that was Greg Universe. She couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy that. To think you could get me to cum so easily" She took some of her fingers and slipped them along her pussy, collecting some of his cum, playing with it. "And you pumped me full, that hasn't happened before." Greg let out a little laugh as he managed to look at her. "Gl-Glad to impress." He took a pillow and sat it behind his head.</p>
<p>"Jasper...Are you sure you want this?" Greg asked his face filled with concerned and worry.</p>
<p>She responded with a kiss. "After finding out you can fuck like that, it just seals the deal really." She sat at the end of the couch and stared at him. "I need you. I need someone to love. That's what I would want...Greg." It had truly been the first time she had used his name, remembering Steven saying it to her, but now it feels appropriate to use it now.</p>
<p>Greg just smiled. "Then...I guess I can share the bed with another for the time being." The pair laughed as they thought of her trying to sleep in the bed with him. Although one thought did come to Jasper's mind.</p>
<p>"You got one more in you?" She smirked. "Cause that bed is a little less broken than I'd like."</p>
<p>Greg blushed and laughed nervously. "I mean...Well..." Greg didn't need to tell her as he felt his member do the talking. Getting hard again in front of the pair. "You're on." is all he could say.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clam Shell (Pearl X Mystery Girl)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pearl has finally worked up enough courage to ask out that 'Mystery Girl' she met back at the party. However it seems that this punk rocker wants to move in just a little bit closer to Pearl than she thought, and how is Pearl going to react to some alone time with this pink haired beauty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl quietly sat as she stared at the phone, the digital clock read that it was past evening. She lightly tapped her foot as her gaze didn't brake from the screen, the house was quiet for the day as Greg had left for the day to go deal with a few things, leaving Pearl in charge whilst he was gone.</p><p>Pearl didn't mind the quiet for a few hours, if anything, it gave some alone time that she hadn't really given herself much of late. If anything she felt so ready to be herself for a change and plot her own course. So that's why she picked up the phone and rang that pink hair stranger she had encountered at that gig she took Amethyst and Steven to.</p><p>She honestly didn't expect to call or message her, but for some reason she just felt the urge to call her. Course being the social butterfly that she is, it took her roughly 40 minutes to even stop jabbering and ask if she was up to anything.</p><p>She only laughed and replied that "No I'm not up to much" Pearl honestly didn't know hot to respond and simple said "OK come pick me up later." Smooth Pearl...</p><p>The pair then set up a date for Ms Mystery to ride on by and pick Pearl up, just a little after dark as a gig not to far from Pearl was happening that night. A semi-famous underground punk group that Greg had mentioned in passing a few times were doing a one night gig for the good people of Beach City, but of course not being so much into the human music scene she brushed it off originally.</p><p>Honestly she didn't mind human music, hell she even was taking Bass guitar lesson from Greg, so she can have a new hobby. And she enjoyed spending time with Greg, something the pair had been doing a lot more after Steven moved out and Greg in. He and Pearl actually spend a whole night once just practising, good times.</p><p>Suddenly a vibration snapped her back to the present.</p><p>The phone shook in her hands as a number appeared on screen, a number Pearl had quickly realized was that of her date. Pearl could feel her fingers tingle as they hovered above the 'Accept' and 'Decline' buttons. Pearl didn't have a heart nor a stomach, but for some reason, she could feel a sinking feeling where they would've been. At that moment she kinda realized what butterflies in the stomach really meant...</p><p>Slowly she lowered her digit onto the accept button, the screen changing to even buttons as the call started. Quickly bringing the phone to the side of her head she couched to let out some nerves before she spoke. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey skinny, y'a ready the night of your life." Ms Mystery replied.</p><p>Pearl let out a chuckle. "Oh Yes, I am excited for tonight."</p><p>"Well get your ass out here, bikes revving and waiting, right where you asked to meet." Audibly Ms Mystery revved the engine, the sound loud and dangerous. "Be waiting for ya' cutie." with a click the call ended, leaving Pearl alone with her thoughts again.</p><p>She smiled and quickly stepped toward the door, however she stopped in her tracks as she remembered something. "Oops, silly me." suddenly her gem lit up as a key materialized into her hand. Switching off the lights, Pearl stepped through the door and locked it behind her, quickly tossing the key back into her gem. Hurrying down the stairs, and onto the beach.</p><p>The beach was always so pretty this time of night, the moon reflecting off the water made for a most romantic spot to bring a lover. However, Pearl and Ms Mystery weren't stopping for a seaside romance.</p><p>Eventually she had rounded the corner enough to see where the meeting spot was set, just outside The Big Donut. She could see a figure standing next to what looked like a bike. Pearl smiled as she saw Ms Mystery causally looking at her phone as she stood next to her bike.</p><p>Pearl waved hard as she shouted towards her. Ms Mystery looked up confused, but cocked a smile as soon as she realized who was calling to her.</p><p>"Hey." She slyly said, her eyes closing halfway to give an alluring look. She pocked the phone as Pearl stepped closer. "Wow, you look different from last time. I like it." She leaned harder back on the bike.</p><p>"Oh why thank you. I actually formed this new design a while ago." She did a little twirl on one foot to show off the new form to her. Ms Mystery silently nodding with a sly smile the whole time.</p><p>"I must say, you look rather lovely tonight as well, different from what I remember." It was true, Ms Mystery sporting a very tight shirt that reviled her belly, a shirt wrapped around her waist and some cut up jeans with big black combat boots.</p><p>"Aw, thanks. I try my best for the cute ones." She winked as she turned grabbing two helmets chucking one to Pearl. "Well we better get going if we wanna get there on time." She slung her leg over the bike in one smooth motion. Comfortably strapping the helmet to her head and light tapping the back of her bike.</p><p>Pearl blushed a little as she strapped on the helmet, doing the same as Ms Mystery and mounted the bike. It had been a couple of years since she had been on one of these 'motorbikes', the last time was when Rose discovered one and spent almost a whole day riding around on it, Pearl jumping onboard to have fun with her.</p><p>Ms Mystery turned her head slight toward Pearl. "You all set back there?" Her green eyes amazing to look into.</p><p>Pearl blushed and laughed nervously. "Y-Yes." She slowly placed her hands around her waist. "I'm ready to set off Ma'am." She awkwardly smiled as she continued to nervously laugh.</p><p>Ms Mystery cocked her head, her sly smile getting bigger. "Almost..." She took Pearl's hands into her own and slowly moved them further across her stomach, making Pearl inch closer towards Ms Mystery. "There, that's better." Her words were like silk as they left her mouth. Meanwhile, Pearl felt like she couldn't blush any harder.</p><p>"Oh and also. You can call me Gale, no need to be so formal." With a wink, she turned and started the bike, the machine vibrating below the pair. The engine roaring in the night air, the smell of gas being used to feed this beast.</p><p>With a twist of the wrist, the bike started to move forward and off the pair were to their musical get away.</p><p>However, unknown to either a figure stood behind the window of The Big Donut. Watching the pair as they rode off. A single tear running down his cheek, Dewy had another one that got away.</p>
<hr/><p>The night ride through the streets was very pleasant, seeing the lights pass as well as the cars was very relaxing. Also being pressed up close to Gale, feeling her soft skin against hers felt…good. She let out a contempt sigh which didn't go unnoticed. A small smirk found its way onto Gale's face.</p><p>Eventually spotting their destination just up ahead, Gale's fingers moved to the brake and gently applied it, slowly slowing their speed. The bikes temper dying as the slower it got.</p><p>The bike came to a stop just outside a bustling building, people were standing outside or sitting on the sidewalk. Music could be faintly heard deep inside, Pearl took a reasonable guess as to that being the music they were here to see.</p><p>Gale kicked the stand of the bike, allowing it to sit on its own.</p><p>Pearl dismounted and skipped onto the curb, fiddling with the strap to the helmet and taking it off. Looking back to see Gale slowly take over her helmet and allow her hair to be free once again. Pearl couldn't help but stare, her cheeks turning blue as her mouth was a gape.</p><p>Gale opened an egger eye looking over to Pearl, a smirk grazed her face as she realized as to what she was looking at, what she was enjoying.</p><p>Gale arched her back as she straightened up. Allowing Pearl more chance to <em>enjoy the view.</em></p><p>Pearl quickly looked away and tried to hide her blush. "Um-Should we get inside, it's appears to have already started." She spoke quickly still evading Gale's sight.</p><p>"Yeah, we better get inside." Slinging her legs back round the body of the bike, her boots clapping against the concrete. "Come on, it'll be electric." She pushed herself off of the bike and past Pearl. Quickly grabbing Pearl's hand as she passed, causing Pearl to let out a little gasp and a laugh as she was dragged into the club.</p><p>As soon as the pair entered, the music grew louder and more clear. As they passed the entrance, Pearl noticed a couple of human's making out as if their lives depended on it, looking back to Gale a thought crossed her mind, a thought that made her blush bluer than a tropical ocean.</p><p>Walking through a corridor eventually they passed into a bigger room filled with lots of humans and fully lit by big lights hanging from the roof. The air was warm and stuffy, the combined total of bodies and dancing adding to it. The combination of sweat and alcohol could gag someone who wasn't used to such events.</p><p>Pearl eyes scanned left to right, taking in the entire room and gig. The band were busy jamming away with their instruments, the girl in front singing into the microphone. Pearl listened in close to try and figure out what the lyrics meant, try as she might the lyrics didn't mean to make sense... She was starting to remember why she wasn't into human music.</p><p>"Isn't it great?" Gale said next to Pearl, excitement in her voice.</p><p>Pearl turned and looked at Gale's wide smiling face, her big green eyes and her pillowy lips... "Y-Yeah, this is certainly quite the show." She pumped her fist in the air with an awkward smile.</p><p>Gale met her pumping fist with her own with an excited face.</p><p>Suddenly the band got louder as their song began. The lights flash as the crowd went wild again, a lot of dancing and jumping started up again too. Gale too joined in on the fun, dancing along to the song. Pearl just stood beside her and watched her body swaying.</p><p>Pearl didn't know why, but she just couldn't take her eyes off of Gale, the movement of her body, it just made Pearl want to stare more and more. She felt something in her chest, like it was tight and heavy, like something was crawling around in there. It made her whole body tingle, the feeling was spreading. Eventually making it's way to her head turning into a whispering voice.</p><p>'Do it.' the voice whispered. It's invisible breath causing her ears to burn.</p><p>Her foot twitched as it moved a step closer to Gale, her other foot following. Stepping a little closer to Gale, still dancing and swaying. 'What's coming over me?' her inner voice rang. Her arms moving on their own as her eyes were looked dead onto Gale.</p><p>She opened her palms and her hands moved down, they were set on ending up in one particular place.</p><p>Eventually they softly planted themself onto Gale's waist, it covered by a shirt tied around it. The cloth was soft as her hands started to squeeze, finally grabbing Gale's attention.</p><p>Her eyes opened and looked down to Pearls invading hands. Her sly smile returned. "Well hello."</p><p>Gale didn't get a chance to ask what Pearl was doing till it happened.</p><p>Pearls hands ran up and down Gale as her body started to sway to the music, a sight to behold. "Hell yeah!" Gale cried swaying along with Pearl, allowing Pearl hands to travel around her hips and along her side.</p><p>The pair danced together in sync, the song blasting away as Gale and Pearl blended into the rest of the crowd of dancing people. Pearl's head was hot and light as she danced, she didn't know what she was doing, but she was enjoying do it with her, with Gale.</p><p>Eventually the song ended, the crowd went wild in applause with shouting and stomping. Gale and Pearl eventually opened their eyes, staring into each others as Gale huffed her body moving up and down as she caught her breath, Pearl just lost in her stare.</p><p>And in a split second, Gale and Pearl's lips were smashing together. Gale's lip ring tickled her lips as she attacked them with her own, the pair softly moaning as they kissed under the lights and sounds of the band. Gale's hands scooping under pearl bringing her closer to her, Pearl's arms wrapped around Gale's neck.</p><p>Breaking away, Gale huffed hard as she held Pearl, Pearl panting as she was processing what just happened.</p><p>Gale started to laugh as she pressed her head against Pearl's. "Well, a knew I was a good dancer. But I didn't know I'd have that effect on you." She huffed as she planted small kisses on Pearl's face. Causing Pearl to giggle, her hand reaching up and running through Gale's think pink hair.</p><p>"I've always...I've always wanted to do that." Pearl face turned into a tired smile, letting out a chuckle as her face turned mostly blue with a blush.</p><p>"Gonna be honest the first time I saw your face today I wanted to kiss it till my lips fell off." She reached down and kissed her neck. "Forgot how cute you were."</p><p>Pearl lifted her head allowing Gale access to her neck. "I-I won't lie that when I saw the other human's kiss...I wanted to do this there and then." She tingled as she felt the lip ring touch her neck. "It's the first kiss I've ever shared a kiss."</p><p>"Ho ho, then I'm glad to be your first." She took her hand and used to lower Pearl's chin, allowing their lips to reunite. A nice smack sound coming from the two with every kiss.</p><p>The tight and heavy feeling however, just seemed to be growing with every kiss. Her legs gripped onto Gale tighter, wanting more and more kisses.</p><p>"I-It's so warm..." Pearl spoke, her words sounding lost and hazy like her mind.</p><p>Gale's grip on Pearl tightened at those words, they tingled in her ears. "I think I know what could help." She cooed. Planting one last kiss before letting Pearl onto her feet. As soon as Pearl got on her feet the band blazed into the next song the crowd going crazy.</p><p>However Gale's attention was solely focused on Pearl and Pearl alone, her hand taking hers as she started moving backwards. Pearl obeyed and moved along with her, moving further back into the venue past people, past the lights.</p><p>Eventually the pair stopped in a corner, it was dark and a little away from the others, the band could still be seen as well as the crowd, but they were focus more on the booze and band on stage than the two lovers in the corner, or what they were about to do...</p><p>Pearl felt her back being pressed into the wall as Gale pressed herself into her, their lips smashing together again. Pearl's head was so far gone and she didn't care, she wanted this more than anything. It felt amazing what they were doing, she didn't want it to stop.</p><p>"I'm so warm too Pearl... I think we need to cool off." There was something in her voice that drew Pearl in more, they were like a fine wine. "I'll help you cool if you let me." That sly smile again, expect it was more than just sly, it was hungry.</p><p>Pearl melting against the wall could only just nodded.</p><p>"Good." She whispered.</p><p>Pearl gasped as she felt something press up against her thigh, moving up. Pearl opened her eyes and down to see what was happening. Gale's hand was moving up and up, it tingling her body as it moved. Letting out a squealed as the hand made it to it's destination.</p><p>Gale's path rubbed against Pear's crotch, even though it wasn't touching directly, the friction alone was driving her wild. Pearl's head slowly lifted as she let out a moan. "Mmmm yes..." Her words melted like her body against Gale's touch.</p><p>"Is this your first time being touched?" She cooed. Her hand still rubbing against Pearl's sensitive area.</p><p>Pearl nodded.</p><p>"Good."Gale growled.</p><p>And with that, she lifted her hand up and past her pants, her finger snaking down until feeling her fingertips getting wet. Pearl gasped as soon as soon Gale touched her growing wetness. Moving along her lips, her fingers pressed against the wet flesh as Pearl gasped and moaned. Gale loved hearing her noises.</p><p>She pushed her fingers in deeper, getting a louder gasp from Pearl thankfully getting drowned out by the louder music. Deeper her fingers dived in, getting more and more drenched. As soon as Gale knew she in as deep as she could go, her finger began to move in and out. Pearl's moaning getting louder, but only Gale could hear he pleasure.</p><p>Her hand worked inside of her pants as Pearl was at Gale's mercy, she gripped onto her shirt with a grip, letting the feeling of her insides crying for more. "Ga-Gale.." Her hips slight moved in time with her fingering.</p><p>Gale just smirked as she sped up her movement, slightly panting as she watched the smaller women enjoy what she was doing, feeling herself get more and more excited. With her other hand she gripped the underside of her shirt and lifted. Her boobs flopping out from their tight prison. Gripping Pearls hand she placed it on herself. "You don't get to have all the fun!"</p><p>Pearl hand twitch on the breast, it was so soft against her palm. She squeezed the boob which drew a shudder from Gale, her breath catching. "Y-Yeah. Like that." Gale's fingers moved faster, Pearl's gripped grew.</p><p>The pair worked on each other as the music went on. Pearl's pussy was so warm and so wet against the fingers deep inside of her, and Gale's breast were so soft and amazing to even touch. The pair were in paradise. However the feeling was removed as Gale took her finger out of her pants. A whimper escaped Pearl's mouth as she missed that feeling. She would of objected if she wasn't silence by those same fingers being placed into her mouth.</p><p>"Shhhh." Gale put a finger on her own lip. "We've done the most we can here. I think it's time we got back to mine for the...finally." Her words bounced around it in her head. She nodded and Gale smiled. Slowly removing the fingers from her mouth Gale snickered as she went to pulled back down her shirt, but was interrupted by Pearl's tongue giving a lick to one of the nipples.</p><p>Gale gasped as she felt the tongue lap at her tit. "Pea-Pearl?" she questioned shock in her voice. After a wet lick, her hands gripped the shirt and pulled it back over her breasts.</p><p>"Co-Couldn't go without a-a taste." Pearl giggled.</p><p>Gale nodded. "You can have a better one as soon as I get you home."</p><p>Grabbing Pearl's hand, the pair quickly walked out of the gig, no one had noticed them and they were Scott free. Quickly mounting the bike the pair strapped their helmets on and with a kick and a key turn, the pair were off.</p>
<hr/><p>The lock rocked and shuttered as the key turned, unlocking the door. Pushing the door open with her foot, Gale entered her apartment carrying Pearl in her arms, the pair giggling as they pecked each other with kisses. Her boots kicking the door closed. Gale softly placed Pearl on the battered couch.</p><p>"And this is my little bit of heaven." The apartment wasn't really that big, nor was it the cleanest. An empty pizza box sat on the table in front of the couch, the coffee table itself had obviously seen better days. The small kitchen sat directly across from where Pearl sat.</p><p>There were two doors, from what she could guess, one a closet the other the bedroom.</p><p>"It's delightful." Pearl spoke as she still scanned around the room. The walls we lined with posters of different items: Tv shows, movies, bands. The walls themselves an off cream colour.</p><p>"Yeah, it gets me by." She reached into the fridge and pulled a can and opened it. "Can I get you anyway cutie?" She looked behind her towards Pearl, moving her hair out of the way.</p><p>Pearl dismissed her with a wave. "No no, I am fine thank you."</p><p>Gale closed the fridge and walked over to a hammock chair that hung just in front of the table. Sitting comfortably off the ground, sitting down her drink she quickly untied her boots and kicked them off, then removing her socks to let her feet breath. Gale let out a sigh as she sat back with her drink.</p><p>"So. Here we are." Gale chimed. "My home of about 2 years now." She tapped her big toe on the side of the table. Pearl meanwhile sat very quietly with her hands together.</p><p>"Why did you move here?" Pearl questioned, her smile not fading. "I've found human's do this to start a new." Using Greg as the frame of reference, she really only had him to go off of, as well as Steven's departure and his meaning to start anew.</p><p>Gale took a sip and nodded. "Pretty much, Wanted to move into my own place as soon as I could, a free women." She took another swig before she continued. "I mean at least I got a job here, just down a few streets. You heard of old man McDolands shop?" She cocked and eye with the question.</p><p>Pearl turned her head side to side. "No sadly not. What is it?"</p><p>Gale laughed as she drank. "It's my place of work, it's a music store, still run by the guy who opened it way back in the 70s..." Gale put down the can and leaned forward. "Come to think that he's been happy working here that long, long than I've been alive."</p><p>"Well going by the calender you human's use that would be a long time to you." She laughed as the fact that her thousands of years trumped either. "I remember when the '50s'-" She used finger quotes. "People from the '20s' thought that they were out of time too."</p><p>"Ha. Now you're pulling my leg!" Gale shoot back as she put both feet on the table. Her nails were painted a bluish white colour, a design of a heart was printed onto her big toe.</p><p>"No really, they did. I must say human's lasted a lot less back then, it's nice to see your species last longer, helps morale." Pearl let out a louder chuckle.</p><p>Gale just looked over at her over the top of her can. "Yo..You aren't joking are you?"</p><p>Pearl again moved her head from side to side. "It's true, you're mortality rates have gone way down of recent."</p><p>"No I mean... you ain't joking about living in the 50s?" Her voice was a bit quieter.</p><p>Pearl slowly nodded with a smile. "Yes, funny period. Actually."</p><p>Gale could only stare, mouth agape. "Ho...How?" She leaned forward again, feet planted onto the floor. "Like....You aren't a granny...Oh god does that mean I like GMILF’s..." Gales eyes ran from corner to corner as she thought about it.</p><p>Pearl raised her palm to stop Gale. "No no, I can't technically be a grandmother. Plus with my age it be like a Great great great great great-" Pearl stopped herself. "The point is no. I am not a grandmother." She offered a smile to the still confused Gale.</p><p>"Th-Then what...What are you?" Gale's eyes flared up as she jumped out of her chair. "Are you an alien?!" She pointed at Pearl, her face in shock.</p><p>"By your humans descriptions...Yes, yes I am." Her smile didn't slip.</p><p>Silence replaced the once chippy atmosphere.</p><p>"Ok." Gale's face went back to a smile and rounded the table. "Like...ones off of the TV?" She sat down, Pearl receiving her full attention.</p><p>"No no. I don't have a second or third mouth. Nor do I drink brains." Pearl laughed as she thought back to the horror films Amethyst sometimes watched while Steven cowered beneath his sheets.</p><p>"Rock on..." She paused for a moment. "But...you have the bits of...us. Hell I even finger you something good." Her confusion returning. "I mean...it felt real...and amazing." She looked at her fingers, unsure how what had happened.</p><p>"That because it was real. Our bodies are projected from a gems." Pearl pointed to her... pearl. "Which we can then can create organs like you human's...or the next best thing. Though we do possess them from creation."</p><p>Gale looked at her with amazement. "So like...you can basically make your body have...anything?"</p><p>"Yes and no. It takes strain for us to morph our bodies outside of what they originally were. Unless it's something small like recreating a different organ." Pearl stood up. "Our bodies are more a like than anyone really thinks." Suddenly her gem began to glow as with her entire body. Eventually dying down to reveal the naked form of Pearl.</p><p>"As you can see, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." She happily chirped.</p><p>Gale stared at the newly naked Pearl in shock and amazement. "Can I...do you mind..." Gale tried to form the words, but Pearl was able to pick up what she was laying down.</p><p>"Aw please be my guest."</p><p>With that, Gale got up and walked over to Pearl. She could hear her heart race just looking at her. As she stood in front of her, her hand rose on it's own and rested on Pearl's stomach. Slowly tracing Pearls skin. It felt real, a little cold, but it felt just like any other human. Her hand moved upwards to Pearls small breast. Her thumb rolling over her nipples, causing Pearl to shudder on the spot.</p><p>"You feel...amazing." Gale breathed, she stepped closer to Pearl. "You're amazing..." She rubbed her thumb over the nipple again.</p><p>Pearl giggled. "I'm happy to please."</p><p>"Do still want to?" Gale asked. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it.</p><p>"I'd love to." Pearl replied in a whisper. And both were kissing again before a second past. Pearl wrapped a leg around Gale as she held her close. Gale's hands moving lower and resting on Pearl's cheeks. The two made out in the middle of the apartment for awhile before Gale started to slowly back away. Her sly smile back on her face as she beaconed Pearl to follow her, all the while she was unbuttoning her jeans, letting them fall to the floor and leaving her in her panties.</p><p>Gale kicked open the bedroom door as the pair reached it, holding Pearl close as she brought her in for another round of kissing, but cut short by Gale pushing Pearl onto her messy bed. Quickly her hands went to her tight top, and with a lift, it released her breasts once again as she chucked the top to the side. Then moved her thumbs to the sides and under her panties, and with a small tug, they joined her top on the floor.</p><p>As soon as she was naked, she climbed onto the bed, and crawled over Pearl. Licking her lips her smirk grew. "I'm gonna fuck an alien...A hot one!." her hand started to slowly run up her inner thigh. "I'm such a lucky gal." Finally her fingers reached their destination, running her fingertips along her slit.</p><p>Pearl shuddered under her touch. Making a moan as Gale's fingers danced up and down her lips. Her hands gripped the sheets of the beed as she felt her fingers slowly enter her. She gritted her teeth as she felt the long  digits fill her up.</p><p>Gale's hand moved in and out of Pearl just like back at the gig, but this time there would be no interruptions. Gale lowered herself just enough that so her mouth was inches away from her chest, allowing her tongue to hang out and lick the nipple.</p><p>Pearl wiggled and wormed under Gale's touch.</p><p>"Mmmm, you're so wet." Gale pulled out her hand and inspected it, indeed her hand was dripping. She placed her finger into her mouth, her tongue getting a good taste. "Taste's as good as I hoped. I need more." Gale crawled down a bit so she could position herself below Pearl. Lowering herself, she gave one long wet lick.</p><p>Pearl moaned loud as the tongue went along, almost jumping as she felt the tongue push into her. It felt amazing as it wormed inside of her. Pearl's grip on the sheets got tighter, her fingers about to rip them. But thankfully, the pleasure stopped before her grip got any worse.</p><p>Gale stood up and over to a set of drawers, crouching to the bottom one and pulling it out, Pearl could see what was inside. There were various dildos of shapes and sizes, big ones, small ones. But the one that was going to be the main event was grabbed and brought back to the bed. Gale fell back onto the bed and brought up the dildo to show Pear.</p><p>"Now. Why don't we have some fun." She cocked a smile, and pulled Pearl into a sitting position and spread her legs.</p><p>Pearl looked at the dildo, both ends were rounded, and Pearl could guess why that would be. Gale got comfortable sitting slightly in front of Pearl as she was preparing the both of them. Gale Shot a look at Pearl before she went any further. "Last chance to say stop." She said in a warm voice.</p><p>"Do it." Pearl responded.</p><p>And with that, Gale put the dido in position and gave a nod. The two slowly inched into the dildo, as soon as even the tip was in Pearl she moaned into her hand. While Gale slowly put more and more of the dildo into her, meeting Pearl halfway along. The pair were ready.</p><p>The two started to grind their hips, pushing the dildo in and out from their respective ends. Gale shuddered as she felt the dildo move inside of her, and how Pearl moving pushed it into her move and more, same went for Pearl, Gale's actions pushed more into her. The pair moaned and Pearl let her head fall back.</p><p>Gale met ever hump of Pearl's with her own, she could feel a real sweat coming on as her hips bucked and rode the dildo.</p><p>Pearl looked over at Gale as she humped the dildo, her breasts bounced and jiggled as she went back and forth. Taking a hand, she to one into her hand, causing a louder moan to come from Gale. And in response Gale slapped a hand onto Pearl's ass and started to push her into the dildo more. </p><p>"Mmmm...P-Pearl." Gale moaned as her breasts were squeezed. "Pin...Pinch my nipple." Gale moaned out. Pearl did as she was told, and took he nipple between her thumb and index finger. Gale roared as she felt the pinch, returning an ass slap and pushing Pearl harder.</p><p>The bed squeaked with ever hump and thrust, Gale hadn't actually brought anyone to her bed before, it usually ended earlier than that, but now that their was a girl in her bed, she was happier than a clown on acid.</p><p>Pearl could feel a large burning feeling start to build in her. She knew what this meant. "Ga-Gale...I'm.." Gale responded by pushing her harder and increasing her pace.</p><p>"We'll...We'll do it together.." She grabbed Pearl's hand and interlaced their fingers as they both felt the climax coming. "P-Pearl!" Gale shouted as felt the end had come.</p><p>"Gale!" Pearl screamed as she started to cum. Both moaned loudly as they rode their orgasm's, it was like fireworks popping in a night sky. Gale grabbed onto Pearl and brought her into a bear hug, until both were just left huffing and panting.</p><p>They sat there for a while, enjoying the closeness and coming down of the night. Gale started to laugh as she lay down on the bed, bringing Pearl along with her. The pair starting to laugh as they lay side by side.</p><p>"S-So um...did you enjoy yourself?" Gale asked, cutting the laughing.</p><p>"Y-Yeah." She simply responded.</p><p>"Good night?" She joked.</p><p>Pearl just rolled over to face Gale, planting a kiss on her lips. "Yeah." The pair giggled as they lay there, Gale closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. "So um..." She coughed. "Wanna do this first thing in the morning?"</p><p>Pearl climbed on top of her, getting comfy on her stomach. "Mmmmmm...Yeah."</p><p>"That's my girl!" Gale said as she nuzzled Pearl.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm yours." Pearl planted a kiss on Gale's neck, bringing an end to the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first offical smut fic about the best rock and best dilf getting down and dirty. Hope you enjoy it.<br/>—————<br/>Edit before New Years:<br/>There are more planned chapters and possibly sequel chapters, but this may take a while as 2021 to start with is gonna be wild for me. But I promise they’ll come eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>